Teddy's Parents
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Teddy Lupin is staying with Harry when he asks about his parents. Really bad title sorry


**A/N Hi. This is a little story that came to my head basically out of nowhere. I started to write it and realized that I didn't know the ages of all the cousins. I guessed on the ages of almost all of them. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Harry Potter knocked on the door of the now familiar house that he had first visited when he was almost seventeen.

"Harry!" Andromeda Tonks cried as she opened the door of her house. " Come in! Come in. Thank you so much for taking him. I should be gone for about two weeks. The relatives I'm visiting haven't seen me in a long time. I may stay longer. I'll send you an owl if the plans change. Now I've packed him clothes for two weeks, his broomstick, his-" She was interrupted by a loud

"Uncle Harry!" Five-year-old metamorphmagus Teddy Lupin ran into his godfathers arms.

"Whoa," Harry laughed "Hi Teddy." He scooped his godson into his arms and said, "What were you saying Andromeda?"

"I've packed him clothes, his Teddy bear, his broomstick, his blanket-"

"Did you pack my toy dragon?" Teddy interrupted.

"Yes, dear." She replied. "Bedtime is between eight and eight-thirty." She gave Harry a stern look. "No later. No matter how much he begs." It was Teddy's turn for a stern look from Andromeda. "Teddy," she turned to him. "No changing your look so Uncle Harry has a hard time finding you, do as you're told and _behave_." She turned, again, to Harry and said, "Send me an owl if he is misbehaving."

"We'll be fine Andromeda." Harry laughed.

"Okay then. Bye Teddy Bear." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again for taking him, Harry"

"Bye Grandma, "Teddy said as he walked out the door, holding Harry's hand. "Have fun on your trip to America. Bring me back something good!"

When the two were outside, Harry said, "Alright Teddy, here's the plan. We are going to The Burrow for a dinner with all of the Weasleys tonight. So we are going to quickly apparate to Godric's Hollow, drop off your things, and then we will floo to The Burrow for dinner."

"Do we have to go to The Burrow?" Teddy asked. Teddy Lupin was actually a very shy boy. He did not enjoy social interaction very much. "There are so many people there."

"Yes." Harry told him. "You have to go. I know it ca be a bit overwhelming at times but Victoire will be there." Victoire was Bill and Fleur's first born child. She was only a year younger than Teddy and the two were constant companions at the Weasley family dinners.

"Victoire will be there?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yes." Harry replied, grinning at Teddy's excitement.

"Well then let's go!" Teddy told his godfather impatiently. The two grabbed hands and before they disaparated, Harry said,

"Make sure you are holding on very tightly. I don't want to lose you." Teddy nodded and the two appeared at Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's Hollow.

"Teddy Bear!" Ginny cried once she saw the two appear. "How's my boy? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Hi Auntie Ginny," Teddy replied. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"I lost a tooth and the tooth fairy came and I got 2 galleons!"

"That's great, Teddy Bear," Ginny cried, "But we have to go now." The three stepped into the fireplace, Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, shouted "The Burrow", and the three spun away to The Burrow.

When they got there, the house was very full. The whole family was there. Bill and Fleur(who was very pregnant) with their children, Domnique and Victoire. Charlie was there by himself. Percy, his wife Audrey and their daughter Molly were all in attendance, along with George, his wife Angelina and their newborn, Fred. Ron and Hermione were there and of course, Molly and Arthur Weasley. All together, including Teddy, Harry and Ginny, there were 18 people in attendance. Needless to say, the house was very crowded. Teddy immediately hid behind Harry's legs as they were greeted by Molly Weasley the First.

"Harry! Teddy! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she saw the new arrivals. "How are you dears?"

"Great, Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.

"Oh Teddy, dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Teddy, who was currently hiding behind Harry. "Victoire is in the garden. Why don't you go find her?"

Teddy glanced up at Harry as if asking permission.

"Go ahead Teddy." Harry said. "What are you waiting for?" Teddy mumbled something very softly. "What was that Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Can you come with me?" Teddy asked in just above a whisper.

"All right," Harry said. "Let's go." He gave Ginny a quick kiss and said, "I'll see you later."

Once the two found Victoire, Harry chatted with Bill and Fleur for a while. Soon Mrs. Weasley called; "Supper!" and the meal began. The children all ate on a big picnic blanket under the big oak tree. The adults sat at a big picnic table beside the house. Teddy was entertaining Victoire, Domnique, and Molly by changing his nose in between mouthfuls of dinner. Harry glanced over and smiled but was reminded of Teddy's mother. When they got home from The Burrow, it was time for Teddy to get ready for bed. When he was being tucked in by Harry, he asked,

"Can you tell me about my mummy and daddy?"

"Well…" Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure if Teddy was old enough to hear this or not. 'Your daddy was one of the bravest men I knew. He was part of the group who helped defeat a very bad, dark wizard. He was friends with my daddy, James, and my godfather, Sirius. He loved you very much."

Teddy nodded. 'What about my mummy?"

"Your mummy was also one of the bravest people I knew. She also helped defeat the bad wizard. She was very clumsy and was always breaking or knocking something over. She had a very good sense of humor and was always laughing. She was a metamorphmagus like you."

Teddy nodded again and said, "Thank you Uncle Harry."

"You're welcome, Teddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Teddy gave his godfather a hug and Harry headed for the door.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked as Harry had his hand on the doorknob to leave.

"Yes Teddy?"

"What was my mummy's favorite hair colour?"

"Hmmm…" Harry said. "I believe it was bubblegum pink. Why?"

"No reason." Teddy answered "Goodnight Uncle Harry."

"Goodnight."

Later that night, when Harry went to check on him, he found Teddy Lupin, fast asleep with his hair bubblegum pink.

End.


End file.
